The new variety originated as a chance discover by the inventor, Luen Miller. The variety was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation among a planting of unpatented, unnamed Ipomoea indica var. acuminata. The new variety was discovered during the Summer of 2000 at a commercial nursery in Royal Oaks, Calif.
After selecting and isolating the new cultivar, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DAYBREAK’ was first performed at the same commercial nursery in Royal Oaks, Calif. Vegetative terminal cuttings were used for propagation. The inventor continued confidential, controlled evaluation and propagation of ‘DAYBREAK’, to establish a stable clone, with the most yellow-green foliage coloration. ‘DAYBREAK’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type. Typical asexual reproduction of the new variety is by vegetative cuttings.